


Circa Caelum

by timaeus___testified



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeus___testified/pseuds/timaeus___testified





	Circa Caelum

She stretched out across the vast distance, reaching for the shimmers that ran down his somber cheek. 

He looked up, the glint in his eyes dulled by the warmth of her smile.

And as she stroked up his cheek and ran her hand through his hair, the incandescence of the couple began to glow.

It glowed, as fire does when it is at its summit, but yet, as an ember does, when it secedes from the passion of the flame.

The darkness wrapped around them like cloaks of coal, the rest of the stars burning where it did not matter, and their hearts shining the color of a toxic vermillion. 

Should that vermillion be punctured and seep through their constellations, it would infect all with a tinge of pink, nearly reminiscent of Mars.

She murmured into him of plain things, simple loves so complex that they could not be anything other than simple. 

And he listened, to everything. The simple hopes and dreams of the collection of stars were something he aspired to, as well. For whatever was hers, was his as well. 

And so they spoke, through the cimmerian night, of such things. But when the dawn came, the lovers began to opaque. 

With their silhouettes lost to the cobalt of the missing terrain, they admitted a single farewell to the other. 

The boy tried to shout out across the evanescent medium, but he found that his words were muffled, and twisted. 

The girl smiled tenderly, waved, and was gone.

And the boy was gone as well.

But a part of him still shone, and danced, and resisted the pulling of the day.

A part of him that was still waiting for her.


End file.
